Harmless Fun
by mcloven
Summary: Nothing to do in Hueco Mundo so the girls take it upon themselves to have some fun in the world of the living. Though what happens when everyone's favorite substitute soul reaper runs into them. Just a bit of Harmless Fun that's all.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up this is my second story, but I'm still learning. So if you see something wrong or ways I can improve please let me know. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

Ch 1: The Girls

Nothing. That's all that could be done in the city of Las Noches. There was absolutely nothing to do in this vast desert of white sand. I mean sure you could go out and kill some low class hollows, but after already becoming an arrancar there just seems to be no point. There was also missions from Aizen that could be carried out. The only problem is that only the most loyal and strong of the arrancar get the good missions. If you're not loyal or that strong then you get the crappy mission like exploring through Hueco Mundo and try and see if there are any new strong hollows. Which even if they are found there generally destroyed by the arrancar that finds them so that they may secure their rank. The only option left is what the number 1 espada always does. Laze around your palace the entire day.

Currently there are three female arrancar laying on the different couches in their palace they have thanks to the third espada.

"Ah, doing nothing is driving me insane. Why are you two so laidback huh Mila Rose, Sung-Sun."

"That's because unlike you Apacci we are dignified ladies who can act right. Isn't that right Sung-Sun."

"Oh please, I'm the only dignified person here unlike you two beasts"

"Hey" both ladies shouted as they glared daggers at their fellow arrancar.

These three female arrancars are all fraction members to the third espada Tier Harribel.

Apaccii a tomboyish arrancar with heterochromia. Her right eye is ice blue while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wears the standard Arrancar uniform, but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a V-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are actually her zanpakuto.

Mila Rose is a dark-skinned, green-eyed Arrancar with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace.

Sung-Sun is a slender female Arrancar with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist.

"Instead of whining about what to do why don't you just get up and actually do something" Sung-Sun asked.

"Like what! You know as well as I do that there is nothing to do here" Apacci responded, raising her voice slightly. Mila Rosa smirked as she just had a great idea.

"Why don't we go have some fun in the world of the living? I'm sure there is something fun we can do there. If not then we can always look for hot guy to spend time with" said Mila Rose, smirking slightly as she noticed the blushes the other two were showing from her last comment. "Unless you two are too scared."

"F-Fine lets go to the world of the living and have some fun" said Apacci with a faint blush still on her face as she raises one finger to open a garganta.

"Must I remind you that before we head to the world of the living we are going to need gigai" Sung-Sun replied in a crisp manner. "Unfortunately the only place to get gigai is to go to Szayel lab."

All three arrancars felt a chill come across their bodies from hearing that name of the pink haired espada. If there was one espada they hated dealing with it was the eighth. His palace was filled with his experiments and he was always looking for more. Whether it was for research or pleasure nobody could really tell. The three had been sighted by the eight espada and would have most likely been his next experiment if it wasn't for their mistress stopping him. It's amazing what a blade pointed to a guy's lower region can accomplish. Now they have to go talk with the slime ball.

"Alright let's get this over with then." Said Mila Rose. The three fraccion members then sonido over to the eighth espadas palace hoping that it would be a quick visit and nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cool Lots of views and reviews so far I'll try not to disappoint anyone with this story. Though this chapter is kind of short the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Ch 2: In and Out

"Uh geez I always get freaked out whenever I have to come here let's try and make this fast okay Mila Rose, Sung-Sun"

Hearing this Mila Rose smirks slightly "Are you scared don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad boogeyman"

"Shut up cow tits I never said I was afraid!"

Mila Rose's eye twitched a little at hearing this comment. She always hated that comment mainly because she was a proud lioness not some weak degenerate cow.

"What did you just call me you little washboard!"

"If you two are done shouting like the monkeys, we need to remember to get our gigai's." Sung-Sun replied in her flat tone of voice.

"Hey" Both arrancar shouted at being referred to a monkey.

The girls had entered the palace of the eighth espada, Szayelaporro Granz. Also known as Szayel since his first name is so freaking long. All throughout the palace the girls could sense fear in all of the fraccions spiritual pressure. Though not to say that they didn't have a right to be afraid I mean there are test tubes and operating tables as far as the eye can see in this place. At any point in time they could be grabbed by their master and torn open and experimented on. All the fraccion felt sorry for the ones under Szayel. Not only for the fact he tortures them, but there's also a rumor going around that Szayel likes to 'experiment' on them if you catch my drift.

Walking into a room with a large computer they find the eighth espada just sitting in front of the monitor looking over some old recording. Looking at the screen on the top of it reads Cloning Attempt # 1. It showed two giant claw ripping an arrancar in half straight down the middle. All in all it was a pretty grotesque sight.

Turning from the monitor the eighth espada gazes at the three girls. "Well if it isn't the fraccion of the Tres espada. What may I do for you today?" Wearing a sick grin on his face he asks "Are you here for an experiment or two?"

Apacci and Mila Rose both were completely nervous being in front of this man and neither of them could talk. So all negotiations fell to Sung-Sun.

"We would like three gigai so that we may go to the world of living" Sung-Sun replied straight and to the point. She knew there was no pointing in trying to lie to the espada seeing as he probably monitored their conversation.

"Ah, yes off to have a little fun are we" yep that sentence right there confirmed that they need to sweep Harribel-sama's palace again for any type of device. "However, what do I get in return for offering you gigai?"

"We will provided compensation for this though it will not be in the form of our bodies nor an experiment done by you." Sung-Sun sharply replied.

"Very well, but to answer your question I must ask you one. Why do you think I experiment so often? Asked the eighth espada with a mad grin on his face.

'Because you get off on it' thought all three fraccion members.

"It is so I may gain knowledge for any new inventions. Now I will give you the gigai if you take with you one of my Rokureichū(Spirit Recording Bug). All you have to do is take it with you when you go and it will fly off on its own and do what I require."

Sung-Sun looked back at the other two arrancar and all three nodded their heads in agreement. "That is acceptable. Now is there a process to make these gigai's."

"Oh no they are already made over in that closet there" pointed out the eight espada as he turns back to the monitor to relive the thrill of past experiments.

Few minutes later the three arrancar walk out in their gigai and new clothes.

Mila Rose comes out wearing a black low-cut short sleeved shirt with light blue boot cut jeans and finishing it off with a pair of black boots.

Apacci comes out wearing a white V-neck with dark blue jeans and red and white laced sneakers.

Sung-Sun comes out wearing a white button through dress with white pump heels.

Needless to say the world of the living was about to get some very interesting guests.

**Next Chapter will feature the girls meeting up with the orange haired substitute.**

**P.S- For the clothes I'm not sure if what described is right cuz girls it is hard to visualize and then properly word the clothing. Not sure how other authors do it, but I'll figure it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Peaceful. The one word that always describes the world of the living. There are no creatures with holes in their constantly looking for souls. Sure there are some, but they are taken care of by this town's protector, Ichigo Kurosaki. The scowling high school student turned substitute soul reaper protects his town with every ounce of his power. After just getting back from the Soul Society and dealing with all of rescuing and conspiracies he had looked forward to a nice relaxing sleep. Although an overgrown man-child had other plans.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

However he was quietly shut up by a well-placed kick to the face. Courtesy of one pissed of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Dammit dad, do you have to do this today. I just got back from my trip!"

With an idiotic smile on his face he answers, "Of course, I can't have my son's reflexes get rusty. Now come down stairs your sister has breakfast done."

As fast as he came he was gone, ichigo hoped he would trip down those stairs maybe then he'll act his own damn age. He makes his way down the stairs and into kitchen where he spots his two younger twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

Yuzu has short light brown hair with a red hairclip on her left. She is wearing a pink dress with an apron over it, serving rice to their father.

Karin has short black hair wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow cat on it along with a pair of black shorts. She is eating her rice while rolling a soccer ball back and forth underneath the table.

"Good morning oni-chan. Sit down and eat some food." Yuzu said in her cheerful tone.

"Morning Yuzu, Karin." He mumbled as he started eating his food.

Yuzu just shakes her head at how her brother acts. Looking around the table everyone acts like they normally do. Karin and Ichigo are just eating their meals while there father was doing the same, but with a mark on his forehead?

"Hey otousan what happened to your face?"

He stares at his daughter as if contemplating of telling her what happened. Though he has too much pride and turns his head and just continues eating away.

Yuzu sighs at her father's attitude and wonders if he'll ever act his own age.

"Hey Ichi-nii, did you work out at camp you seem more buff?" Karin asked after getting a good look at her brother.

"Uh no I don't think I did" stammered Ichigo as he was about to change the subject he saw a glint in the eyes of his father and knew he was about to do something stupid.

"Oh my boy is finally trying to get the attention of other women! What a wonderful day come here son!" isshin yelled as he jumped towards his son to give him a hug.

"Back Off! That's not the reason." yelled Ichigo as he sent his father towards the wall with a well-placed kick to the head.

Sliding down the wall, Isshin face goes from happy to a horror stricken as if he was staring at a dead body.

"Oh No don't tell me you did it for guys!" Isshin runs towards the large picture of his wife and starts crying while hugging the picture. "Oh Masaki where did I go wrong. How could this of happened to our son."

"That's it I've had enough of this!" Ichigo said as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Oni-chan where are you going" asked Yuzu in a motherly way.

"I'm just going out I'll be back for dinner."

_Stupid old goat thinking that I'm gay. I mean where does he get that crazy idea from?_ Ichigo thought. Getting out of the house was one thing he didn't think he'd have to do after just getting back from the Soul Society. Ichigo thought that for once he could at least one peaceful day at his own house. But of course like always his father has to go and ruin it. Trying to think of a peaceful place to go Ichigo makes his way towards the park.

(Five minutes later)

The orange haired teenager arrives at the park and starts to look around. Seeing no body nearby he heads towards the swings and sits down. Staring out at the park Ichigo realizes that this is the spot where he chose to become a soul reaper and to help the innocent. He still remembers that speech Rukia gave him about how he can't just pick and choose who to save. He had to be willing to put his life on the line for everybody. Looking back he knows he made the right decision, but by doing so he gave up any hope for a normal life. Sure saving people was great, but it doesn't exactly leave any free time. Always having to slay hollows at all times of the day doesn't really leave time to go out to movies, hang out with friends, or get a girl. That's the life he now has to follow no matter how hard it maybe.

Ichigo just kept looking out at the playground enjoying the peace and quiet. Until he heard three distinct voices coming out from the tree line.

"Dammit Sung-Sun did we have to be at a freaking park to start our trip."

"Appachi is surprisingly right we don't know our way around and opening a gar…"

"Quiet! We do not want to reveal any information. Besides there seems to be a suffiecent looking person over there who could help us."

Turning his head Ichigo notices three girls walk out of the tree line and make his way to him.

The first girl had short black hair wearing a white V-neck with dark blue jeans and red and white laced sneakers. Her eyes though were different colors, her right eye is ice blue and her left eye is amber.

The one next to her was the most endowed of the three. She was dark skinned with green eyes and wearing black low-cut short sleeved shirt with light blue boot cut jeans and finishing it off with a pair of black boots.

The last was had long flowing green hair with lavender eyes and wearing white button through dress with white pump heels.

These ladies were beautiful each in their own way and were currently making their way towards Ichigo.

He tried not to panic as the three got right in front of him. If he can handle hollows, and the Soul Society he can handle this. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Can I help you?"

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, but if I didn't get this out I doubt I would have ever. Finals and work are a pain in the ass right now. I'm trying to find a good way to balance everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach sadly.**

Whoever had said talking to women was easy must have been a girl because this is the hardest thing I'm having to do' thought Ichigo as he led Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci through the streets.

He had found out that they were sisters who were new to town and that they had wanted to find some fun in the town. Ichigo had questioned how they were sisters when they looking nothing alike and they replied that they were adopted by their loving father. Apacci had tried to lead them to some fun, but ended up leading them straight to the park where they found Ichigo siting on the swings. They immediately headed towards him and after some convincing he agreed to show them around town. He started off with the worst thing in town which was the school.

"Well here's the school though it won't open back up for a week" said Ichigo as they stood in front of the gate.

"Uh this place just screams boring, do you always show the girls the boring sights first or what? Asked Apacci with sarcasm oozing out.

"How stupid can you get Apacci? We just moved here so we are going to have to know where the school is regardless of when. Besides maybe Ichigo wanted to show us his favorite 'spots' in the school." Said Mila Rose seductively and with a wink over to Ichigo.

He immediately broke out in a blush and stammered out "Nnnnnnnnnno thhhhhhhhats not it."

The girls laughed at this and thought he was cute as he tried to defend himself. Finally after having their little fun they decided to stop.

"Relax Ichigo were only messing with you." Said Mila Rose as she went to grab his arm which she pulled towards her chest. "Unless you really want to show me those spots."

Ichigo's blush intensified at her actions luckily he was saved by Sung-Sun.

"Quit trying to bury his arm in your fat and let's get going."

Mila Rose's eyes twitched at this and was about to go off on Sung-Sun when a loud voice stopped her.

"Oi Kurosaki"

Looking ahead they see five guys wearing what looked like a school uniform that is just completely black. One thing could easily be said about these five and that was that they were delinquents.

Then a guy holding a wooden baseball bat moves in front of his four cronies "Oi Kurosaki I don't think you deserve to keep all of these beautiful women to yourself. Don't worry well take them off your hands for you and show them a good time." He says with a sickening grin as if picturing what he would be doing to them.

Hearing this the girls were completely pissed these humans thinking that they could do anything to them. Pathetic. But they were curious about how Ichigo would react. When they looked at him his face looked the same with his scowl still on. They thought that he wasn't going to do anything until they see him pull out his cell phone.

"Yeah I'm going to need five ambulances over at Karakura High School. Five minutes is plenty of time to get here thanks" Ichigo says as he closes the phone.

"A jokester huh. Get him Boys!"

Two of the guys charge at Ichigo expecting to knock him down to the ground. A quick kick to the face by Ichigo has the first man down clutching his face in agony. The other guy throws a punch at Ichigo aiming for his face.

Ichigo catches the hand, pulling the thug forward and bringing his knee to his face.

"You idiots what are you doing he's just one guy. C'mon let's get him" the leader shouted as his last to goons charged at Ichigo with their leader behind them.

Though to Ichigo it seemed like they were just walking towards him as he ran at them and punched the closest thug straight in the stomach, causing said thug to fall on his knees and go down. The next thug turns his head in shock seeing his friend fall in a blink of an eye, but is snapped out of his shock by a kick from Ichigo sending him crashing to the road.

"Bastard" yelled the leader as swung his bat at the orange haired teen head.

Seeing this Ichigo crouches and avoids the bat feeling the force of it above his forward. He then does a high knee jump sending the leader down with a possible broken nose.

The girls just stood there in awe as they looked out at the remains of what Ichigo had done. I mean sure they could have done that with their eye's closed, but to have a guy actually stand up for them was new. It's not like there are any gentlemen in Hueco Mundo, all the guys their always criticized women and thought woman were weak. Nnoitra is the worst of them all.

Soon the sound of sirens where heard in the distance and the group fled the scene heading towards to their next destination.

"Orihime would you slow down the bakery isn't going anywhere!" A black haired teenager yelled as she was catching up to her friend.

"But Tatsuki, it's been a whole month since I've had anything from there" whined the now identified Orihime as she waited for her friend to catch up.

'_I'm so glad things are peaceful now._' Thought Orihime. After being in life or death situations it was good to be back in town and to hang out with her best friend Tatsuki. Too many crazy things had happened in the past month and Orihime was looking forward to a nice normal relaxing day.

"-hime" said Tatsuki as she poked Orihime in the side.

"Oh I'm sorry Tatsuki I was thinking about something. What was it you were asking?"

"Oh something on your mind huh was it about Ichigo" she said in a teasing tone causing Orihime to have a blush form on her face.

Tatsuki laughed at this as it was always so easy to tease her about her crush on Ichigo.

The bakery was now in sight and walking in was a guy and three girls. More specifically the guy had orange hair.

"Hey Orihime isn't that Ichigo that just went into the bakery with three other girls?"

"Eh?"

**That's all for this chapter. My first scene was in this and was probably pretty bad, but I just gotta try harder. Please leave Reviews. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"Hey Orihime isn't that Ichigo that just went into the bakery with three other girls?"

"Eh?" Looking ahead Orihime spots the tall orange haired teenager walking into the bakery followed by a well-endowed green eyed ebony women with long brown hair, a long green haired women with long eyelashes and lavender eyes, and a short black haired women with two different eye colors, one an icy blue the other a fiery amber.

"So I guess Ichigo spent this past month working on getting random hussies to be with him." Said Tatsuki accusingly and with growing anger.

"I've never seen them around town before maybe there new and Kurosaki-kun is just showing them around town." Orihime said while trying to calm down her best friend.

"You can't be so nice Orihime. You need to more assertive otherwise that thick headed Ichigo won't take any hints. "

Orihime knew that Tatsuki was right and that she needed to show more assertive when it came to her feeling with Ichigo. Every time she would muster up the courage to talk to him she would get to shy and walk away. Though one of the main reason is that there was no competition for his affection. All the other girls at their school listened to the rumors about him and thought he was just a delinquent who just liked getting into fights.

"Well Orihime lets go see if Ichigo really is being a Good Samaritan. If he's not though then there won't be much left of him after I'm done." Tatsuki said as she cracked her knuckles and was getting ready to use them.

After getting away from the school Ichigo brought the girls through the market district. So far everything was going good the girls would ask questions if they were confused about a store. There were so many stores nearby and the aroma of food was all around. As they were walking a loud growl was heard that caused all of them to stop in their tracks.

Mila Rose looked over to Apacci with a smirk on her face "Well looks like the little one is a bit hungry isn't she."

Apacci face lit up in a blush and was about to retort when another growl was heard this one different from the first.

"Honestly can't either of you control yourselves" Sung-Sun said with a mocking tone that caused both girls to blush and look at the ground. Until a third growl was heard and both looked at Sung-Sun. They started to smirk as they saw a small blush creep up on her face.

Ichigo just watched the scene unfold and gave a bit of a laugh as the girls all had matching blushes. The girl's blushes grew a bit darker as they heard his laugh. Deciding to put them out of their misery Ichigo told them he knew a bakery that was close by.

After five more minutes of walking they arrived at the bakery and walked inside. The inside was very relaxing with a calming mood. There were a few tables around the store and front counter had a large assortment of different sweets and breads.

"Hello welcome to my store. What can I get for you?" asked the storeowner.

After looking over their selections Apacci decided on a slice of apple pie, Mila Rose got a slice of cheese cake, Sung-Sun got two cinnamon roll and Ichigo got a chocolate chip cookie.

They sat down at the nearest table and enjoyed eating their food. For Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun their faces showed that they were in heaven. They had never tasted anything so delicious in all their lives. The main thing they ate where other hollows to gain more power, but with now being an arrancar they could experience new things.

Seeing their expressions Ichigo chuckles and asks "So I'm guessing you guys are enjoying your sweets."

"Hell yes this pie is great!" exclaimed Apacci.

"This stuff is great I can't believe how good it is!" said Mila Rose.

"For once I do agree with these two" said Sung-Sun.

While they were saying this the girls were still eating their sweets. Ichigo sweat dropped at this and thought 'Have these girls never had sweets before. They act like Rukia when she first came here. I wonder' His thoughts were interrupted by his name being called.

Turning his head he sees Tatsuki and Orihime coming over to their table.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun how are you today?" asked Orihime while having a small blush on her face.

"Hey Orihime I'm just showing them around town since their new" said Ichigo ignoring the blush on her face.

"Well since you're not going to introduce us, I'm Tatsuki and this is my friend Orihime" said Tatsuki to the three arrancars as she pulled two chairs to the table and sat down with Orihime.

"I'm Apacci" 'Great another freaking cow tits is here.'

"I'm Mila Rose" 'Geez she's almost bigger than me.'

"I'm Sung-Sun" 'No doubt right now those two are thinking about those giant balloons that girl has.'

"So why did you suddenly move here? Asked Orihime.

Now let it be known that Apacci and Mila Rose were not the best with remembering important information so when they were asked why they were here their minds went blank. They had completely forgotten what they told Ichigo earlier.

Sung-Sun saw the somewhat panicked faces of her "sisters" and sighed. 'How can these idiots already forget this easily'? "We came here because our father got a new job here. Please don't ask what the job is though is title is so long we'd be here all night just trying to explain it.

The girls just nodded at this and thought that their dad must be pretty important. They all kept talking the entire time about what their old school was like and Orihime talked about the town and different places.

Time passed by and by the time they left the sun was going down. Ichigo was about to say bye to Tatsuki and Orihime so he could walk them home, but was stopped by the three.

"It's cool Ichigo we can find our way home. Thank you for showing us the town I hope we can meet again." Said Mila Rose and before she left she gave him a kiss on the lips.

This surprised the orange haired teenager who just stood completely still and enjoyed the kiss. When the kiss ended Mila Rose was pushed out of the way by Apacci and planted her lips on his. This kiss felt more wild then the last. Apacci was just about to try and deepen the kiss more, but was pulled off him by Sung-Sun who preceded to give the red faced teenager a simple kiss on the lips. The three girls then said their goodbyes and left.

Ichigo just stood completely still waiting for his brain to reboot. While Ichigo was waiting for his brain to start back up he never noticed the tears the welled up in Orihime's eyes as she ran home with Tatsuki running right behind her muttering "Stupid hussies".

The three arrancars walked out of the garganta and into their palace at Hueco Mundo. All three had a wonderful time with the Ichigo and each were thinking of ways they could get him to themselves. They were so deep in thought that they never noticed the glare coming from the owner of the palace herself, Tia Harribel.

After a full minute the girls finally realized her presence and each stuttered "Harribel-sama".

Glaring at her fraccion Tia only said "So girls did you have fun?"

**That's Chapter 5. I hope you liked it and I wish you Happy Holidays.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

The girls were all completely frozen. They were scared that if they moved even a muscle they would be killed. All of this was caused just by one question and the glare from their leader. Their leader was none other than the Third Espada, Tia Harribel. She has dark skin with piercing green eyes and has messy short blond hair with three braided locks wearing an arrancar jacket with a high collar and white arrancar pants.

All three girls just felt like they should be on the floor begging for forgiveness for their foolishness. However they know that she would be even more disappointed with them if they showed such weakness in front of her. Finally after a whole minute of silence their leader finally spoke.

"So do any of you wish to tell me why you three not only left the palace without informing me, but also went to the world of the living? Something that Lord Aizen himself even said not to do." Her voice got louder as she finished her sentence.

All three immediately looked at floor not wanting to meet the gaze of the Third Espada. They each were thinking of ways to explain their actions. Eventually they were able to gather the courage to look their leader in the eyes.

"It's her fault" all three girls said as Apacci pointed at Mila Rose, Mila Rose pointed to Sung-Sun, and Sung- Sun pointed to Apacci.

"What how can you blame me you washboard I had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh yeah cow tits! Then why were you dressed like a whore and told us you wanted to find some fun Huh?"

As the two were fighting each other Sung-Sun walked up to Harribel so she would not need to yell over their voices.

"As you can see, these two are nothing if not rash that is why it was their idea to go to the world of the living" explained Sung-Sun.

"WHAT" Both Apacci and Mila Roses shouted and started to make their way to give her a beating of a life time.

"That's enough!" Tia shouted while raising her spiritual pressure causing all of them to go silent and to shake.

"Now then I asked you what happened, but I figured you would just blame each other and then fight. That's why I stopped by Szayelaporro palace and got a recording of everything that happened. I'm disappointed in all of you. Doing all of this simply because you were bored. All of you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Very well Haribell-sama we will tell you exactly what happened" Sung-Sun said as she was about to start her explanation, but was stopped by Tia.

"Oh no I'm not the one you need to explain yourselves to. Its Lord Aizen who you three will be reporting to. Now take off those gigai and make your way to the throne room." She said while pointing to the door.

The three were now completely scared but proceeded to make their way towards the throne room, praying that Lord Aizen would show them mercy.

Walking for the past five minutes Ichigo finally makes his way back home. After getting kissed by not one, not two, but three beautiful women his brain had completely been fried. Walking was about the only thing he was able to do that's why has soon as he reached his front door he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. If he walked inside his house with anything but his normal scowl he would be bombarded by questions he didn't feel like answering.

"I'm ho…." Ichigo tried say but it wasn't heard over his father's shouting.

"ICHIGO! I APOLIGIZE FOR CALLING YOU GAY! WHAT A WAY TO PROVE ME WRONG I MEAN THREE WOMEN! 'Sniff' IM SO PROUD.

Ichigo's worst fears had come true and now his life would be filled with nothing but misery and misunderstandings. Looking past his weeping father he could see Yuzu staring at him with an unreadable expression. This scared Ichigo as she would normally always have a smile on her face or at least some type of emotion. Before he could speak with her she turned her back to him and headed towards the kitchen.

Crap he knew he was in for it the problem was when he was going to hear about it. That was the one thing you never knew about Yuzu when she was mad. She could strike at any time and you would never know what hit you. Oh well he knew that it was going to happen eventually might as well have a full stomach while he is getting chewed out.

Walking into the kitchen Ichigo saw Yuzu putting the final touches on dinner and setting everyone's plate down at their respected spots at the table. He then proceeded to go to his spot at the table and sat down. While Ichigo was waiting for Karin to get home his mind wandered back to the three sisters he had showed around town.

When he had showed them around it was as if it was their first time seeing anything at all. He would always take a look at the girls eye's from time to time and they looked like Rukia's whenever she first came to the world of the living. Though why would they send three soul reapers here when it would normally take just one. Heck just Chad and I would probably be enough to handle any hollow that would come our way. Though maybe they weren't here to kill hollows maybe they are here to kill me. I mean I did break into the Seretei and broke who knows how many laws. They may work for that crazy Squad 2 captain I heard about. After all that squad is mainly assassinations and it seemed like she gave me a glare whenever Yoruichi would jump on my shoulders when she was in cat form.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door open and Karin saying she was home. Everyone walked into the kitchen at that point and sat down. Ichigo looked across the table and saw that his father was bouncing around like a giddy idiot and his sister had yet to show any sign of emotion. Karin noticed how weird they were being or rather weirder than usual and finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"So why are you two acting so weird?"

Her dad was about to shout out an answer when suddenly Yuzu slammed down her soy sauce container and glared at her brother.

"Oni-chan seems to think its okay to play around with loose women in broad daylight. How could you be so shameful?"

Karin had a shocked look on her face when she heard this from her twin. She then turned to look at her brother expecting an explanation and judging whether he would hurt him or not.

Seeing the glares he was getting from his sister and the weird smile from his dad, Ichigo started to panic a bit and so he tried to turn it around on them.

"Where did you get that idea from exactly?"

"We got a call from Tatsuki earlier saying that you were hanging around a bunch of hussies and that they had taken you for some fun."

So it was Tatsuki fault. I'm gonna have to get back at her for causing this mess' thought Ichigo as he then began to tell them the truth of what really happen between him and the three.

"So they just all kissed you because they were thankful. Oh Ichigo I'm so sorry I was so mean to you" said a teary eyed Yuzu.

"Its fine Yuzu you were just told bad information thanks for caring for me enough to freak out like that. Now I think I'm going to call it a night." Said Ichigo as he made his way to his room.

Shutting the door to his room he went onto his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking how this day could get any weirder.

"**Ichigo we need to talk"** said the voice inside his head.

The girls entered the throne room with Tia leading them the entire way. The room was just one giant room with a throne at the end of the room that made whoever in it be able to look at down at you as if you were insignificant. Which needless to say Aizen loved being like that. Though he always seemed like a calm individual everyone knew this was a mask to hide his anger and rage.

Looking down the room they could see Aizen sitting in his throne with one arm to his head and that smile he always wore. Then to his left was his loyal attack dog Tosen. The girls were nervous when they spotted him because Aizen never raised his hand to discipline his subordinates unless the crime was extremely bad. He always had Tosen take care of them in a quick, but brutal fashion. They finally reached near his throne and bowed down to him showing that they would at least remain respectful to him.

"Well did you three enjoy your trip to the world of the living?" Aizen asked with his smooth voice that caused the three girls to shake a little.

Seeing their reaction Aizen smirks and says "I could have sworn that I had said travel to the world of the living was forbidden and that any who went would be severely punished." Letting his spiritual pressure raise a bit to scare the girls.

Scare them it did because now they all knew they were going to die for what they had done. The worst part of it all was that they would never be able to hang out with Ichigo again. They each closed their eyes waiting for Aizen to give the ok to kill them.

"However you three will not be punished for your actions." Said Aizen with that same smile on his face.

This caused all members of the room to be shocked and the three who were about to be executed happy and slight confusion. Tosen had looked like he had wanted to speak up about this, but remained quiet. Tia, even though her expression was hidden, was glad that her fraccion would not be killed for their foolishness. Even though she remains cold towards them she has grown an attachment to them.

"Now then the reason for this is because you girls have created a bond with Ichigo Kurosaki. Though it might not be big it will grow in time."

The girls were know completely confused. How did they he know about Ichigo? It confused them and scared them that he might do something to him.

Aizen once again took notice of the emotions of the three girls mainly because it was plastered all over their faces. "Ichigo Kurosaki is a soul reaper who had caused me to change my plans slightly when I had to get out of the Soul Society. He was also able to achieve Bankai within three days."

They were shocked to hear this that Ichigo was a soul reaper? Not only that, but he was also able to make Aizen change his plans and was able to achieve Bankai in three days! That's unheard of.

"Now obviously he has great potential and therefore we must try and get him to our side. Which will be your job. Love is a very powerful emotion with endless possibilities. You must get him to join our side and if you find that it is not possible terminate him." He said with a slight harshness at the end.

The girls flinched at the harshness of his tone and their hearts hurt knowing they might have to kill the one they liked. However this was also a great opportunity to spend time with him. They had to make sure to lay on the charm and to have him fall head over hill for them so they could save his life.

"Your mission will begin immediately. We have purchased a house for you to live in and in case your identities are discovered I am sending Tia with you. Is that fine with you?" he asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes Lord Aizen I shall have no problem with this." She replied in a calm tone.

"Good because should these three fail I would like you to at least give it a shot and if he does not respond you must execute him. Now you have your mission. You may go."

"Yes Lord Aizen" all four women said as they bowed their heads and left the throne room to go prepare for their mission.

**The girls now have their mission and it seems like someone wants to have a chat with Ichigo. I got a review saying some people would like to see Tia added to the harem. So I'm going to put up a poll to determine if she will be added or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for the newest chapter, but first the poll results which are…. WTF do you think it is LOL everyone voted for her to be part of the harem and so the people have spoken and shall get what they want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"Ichigo"

"Ichigo"

"Oi Ichigo listen up"

"Huh" Ichigo said as he finally realized what was happening. He was spacing out in class and he was busted for it.

"Well I'm glad you finally decided to join the rest of the class for the lesson." Said with a sarcastic tone. This caused some students to start to snicker at Ichigo being busted.

Though once they were met with one of his famous scowls they immediately fell silent as if they never did anything in the first place.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now Ms.

"I highly doubt that your fifteen years old. What could you possibly have on your mind that's so important?" she asked.

If only she knew thought Ichigo. Normally he would at least he would try to pay attention in class since the teachers give him a hard time about his hair like everyone else. Though he couldn't since he got a surprise conversation from his zanpakuto.

*Flashback*

"**Ichigo we need to talk"** said Zangetsu as he pulled Ichigo into his soul scape.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. Then he turned around to see his zanpakuto spirit but was shocked to see him. Instead of on the poll that he was usually on he was laying on a ceiling and it seemed like he was fighting something by the looks on his face. Though he could only see half since

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted as he ran over to his zanpakuto spirit.

When he reached him he looked at his spirit and soon stopped completely. On the other side of his face was the half of the hollow mask he had worn when he fought Byakuya.

"**Ichigo… I don't have much time before the hollow inside you takes over me." **Said Zangetsu as he fought just to say anything at all.

Ichigo was shocked to hear this. That the hollow that was in him was about to take over his zanpakuto spirit. Would that mean that he could no longer use his zanpakuto with fear of his body being taken over again?

While Ichigo was thinking this rain drops started to fall from the sky. Ichigo didn't even notice this as he was too busy worrying over his body, but Zangetsu saw this and became furious.

"**ICHIGO! STOP BEING AFRAID 'cough' IF YOU ALLOW IT TO RAIN THEN YOU LET HIM WIN!"** Zangetsu shouted as he then started to cough heavily from having to yell.

"**Remember the words I said to you when you first got your powers ****Forget that fear. Look forward, walk forward and never stop. Turning back will only get old. Cowardice will cause death!" **

Ichigo was frozen by the magnitude of the words spoken by his zanpakuto spirit. A fire burned bright in his eyes and Ichigo knew that he could not fear his hollow because like Zangetsu said if he did that then he would win. That was not an option. Too many people would be hurt or worse killed by him if he allowed that to happen.

Zangetsu saw the look in Ichigo eyes and knew that he no longer had anything to worry about Ichigo would be able to get through this ordeal. Then the mask started to cross over the other half of his face.

Ichigo was shocked by this and was about to do something when Zangetsu stopped him.

"**Ichigo listen to this last piece of advice. Do not do this alone you have many friends and comrades to help you through this time. Do not be afraid to ask for help it does not show weakness, instead it shows strength. This will not be the last you see of me." **

With those final words spoken the mask went over his entire face, but not before Zangetsu sent Ichigo out of his soulscape. Though as he was leaving Ichigo heard a voice.

"**Soon your body will be all mine!"**

*Flashback End*

The ringing of the bell brought Ichigo out of his thoughts and he grabbed his things and was about to leave when he was stopped by Chad.

"Ichigo are you alright" the giant asked as he noticed the faraway look in his friend eyes throughout the day.

Ichigo was about to say that he was fine, but then remembered the words Zangetsu had spoken to him. Taking a deep breath Ichigo turned to face Chad.

"Actually Chad if you could get the others I'll tell everyone at Urahara's place" was all he said as he left the classroom and made his way towards the Urahara shop.

Chad was shocked to hear this from Ichigo. He then knew instantly that this was something that was pretty damn important. With that thought in his mind he went to go find the others.

"So this is the world of the living." Said Tia as she stepped out a garganta in her new home followed by her fraccion who weren't too thrilled being back at the world of the living.

They were glad they could see Ichigo again in fact if they hadn't of gotten busted by Aizen they would have made numerous trips back. The thing they hated was that there was a small chance that they would have to kill him. They didn't believe for one second that they would be able to kill him, but they knew that their leader would be able to with no problem at all.

"Mm it would seem that it's not too tough to locate our target seeing as his spiritual pressure is the easiest to find. That's a shame I was hoping for a bit of a challenge in locating him." Said Tia as she turned to see her fraccion with slight frowns on their faces. She was confused as to why they would feel like this after meeting this human only once. 'He must be one hell of a man' thought Tia as she got the others attention.

"Now then remember we are here on a mission for Lord Aizen. You are to gain the affection of Ichigo Kurosaki and are to get him to come to our side and if that is not possible you are to terminate him."

All three girls flinched when she said terminate. They just didn't think they had it in them to kill someone they considered special.

"Hai" they said in unison.

"Good now then you girls get things ready here while I go out and explore the town. I may even go and try to interact with this Ichigo Kurosaki while I am out." Said Tia as she walked out of the house unaware of the three heated glares aimed right at her.

"My, my this is a surprise what can I help you four with today?" asked Urahara as he saw the Soul Society invading group come into his store.

"Actually Urahara we are not sure, Kurosaki just said that he needed to speak to all of us and to make sure we all meet him here." Said Uryu with a bit of a frown since he did not like being told what to do least of all from a soul reaper.

"Well then if you will follow me I'll take us to a room where we can all have our discussion." He said in his usual carefree tone.

As the group started to follow Urahara, Ichigo was having second doubts about telling them about his inner hollow. What if they turned on him or Urahara wanted to experiment on him. He remembered that from Yoruichi that it was Urahara who invented the new 12 division. No. he had to have more faith in him after all they all went or helped with him rescuing Rukia.

Urahara opened a sliding door and they walked into a room with a small table and plenty of seats. They each sat down and then proceeded to stare at Ichigo waiting for him to tell them what was so important. Ichigo noticed their stares and was about to start to tell them when he noticed that there was someone missing who need to hear this.

"Urahara can you get Yoruichi for me she needs to hear this as well." Everyone was shocked that he would want to see her since she always teased him relentlessly. Urahara carefree attitude went out the window when he saw how Ichigo was acting so he just nodded his head and left the room to go get her.

A minute later he walks back into the room with Yoruichi right behind him in her human form fully clothed and with a serious expression on her face. They then proceeded to sit down and look Ichigo in his eyes so he knew he had their full attention.

Seeing he has everyone's attention Ichigo steels himself and is finally ready to tell everyone.

"This isn't exactly the easiest thing to say to everyone, but I need everyone to stay till I'm done and then in the end once I'm done and you don't want to be around me I'll understand." Said Ichigo as this pique everyone's curiosity to its fullest.

"Inside me is a hollow that is trying to take over my body so it can go out and kill everything and everyone." He said waiting for some type of reaction of hatred or fear.

Silence

That's all that happened when he looked into each of their faces he noticed that Urahara and Yoruichi had serious faces still and that Chad and Uryu had one's of concern, but Orihime had slight fear show on her face which honestly didn't surprise him seeing as her brother had been a hollow.

"It first started when I was fighting Byakuya and I was getting beaten until 'it' took over my body and started to attack him viscously. I was able to regain control of my body shortly after, but it was very difficult."

Before he could ask what everyone now thought of him he was stopped by Urahara.

"Ichigo I'm glad you told us this because this proves a theory of mine was right. Do you remember when you first got your powers and you had a hollows mask over your face." Ichigo nods remembering that certain day. "Well I had a theory that you would have hollow powers as well as soul reaper powers. Ichigo I know what it is your going through and I can help."

Ichigo was shocked to hear this from him. He had never thought that someone else would have had the same problem as him or that there would be a way to help him.

"So then Kurosaki is not the first person to have hollow powers and soul reaper powers. Which means there is a way for him to control this hollow that's inside him." Said Uryu who remained calm and collective with all of this new information brought to him.

"Yes there is a group called the Vizards who have the same abilities as Ichigo. In fact after this meeting I will try and contact them. Though I must warn you Ichigo that they are not easy to find the earliest would be 1-2 weeks the latest would be a month."

Ichigo didn't like that he would have to wait that long, but nodded none the less and decided to give them a warning.

"If I do lose control a hollow mask will appear on my face and the easiest way for me to gain control again is to break the mask." With that said Ichigo left the shop and decided to walk around town for a bit while they adjust to the new information.

Tia had been walking around for about 20 minutes admiring her surroundings. Everything was so different here than in Hueco Mundo. From the sky which was blue and had a real sun to the many buildings which each had their own different shape instead of just a bunch of giant cylinders. I mean seriously why does every building have to be that shape. Then there was the color of each building here was different and unique, but everything was the same color. No originality at all. Though the thing that Tia loved was that there was a beach in this town. She had overheard a group of people talk about the beach and it excited her. Though she would never show her emotions to others certainly not as much as her fraccion.

Though something was that was on her mind even more than the beach was her target, Ichigo Kurosaki. She had seen a picture of him and he was far from being ugly so she didn't really complain. Not that she could complain to Lord Aizen anyway. If he asks to do something you do it no questions asked. As she was walking around town she was trying to see where he was at by sensing his spiritual pressure. She had sensed he was with a group of people who were obviously able to suppress their own spiritual pressure.

Little did she know Tia was so busy thinking about her target that she bumped into someone and fell down on the ground. She looked up to see a teenager with orange hair looking down at her with a face filled with panic.

"Are you alright,"

**End. Next Chapter Ichigo and Tia first encounter. Also I will involve the other girls more next chapter. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I figured I would answer a question I was asked a while ago. I was asked if I would put the Bounts in this fic since this is around the same timeframe. I am not going to do this because I just hate them. Not sure why, but I just do. Oh and the whole add Tia thing was Darkmagicdragon. This person (I can't say he or she cuz not on profile page) has given me a few ideas so thanks to that person. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_Man I just need to watch were I'm going _thought Ichigo as he stared at the sandy blonde he just knocked over. Ichigo had decided to take a walk to clear his mind and allow all the information to set in his friend's minds. He had constantly debated in his mind whether his friends would see him as a monster or the same person he always has been. Then he ran into the girl who is still on the ground. Ichigo quickly realized that he hadn't ask if she was alright.

"Are you alright" he asked with concern.

Tia looked up to give the guy who bumped into her a peace of her mind. Then she noticed who bumped into her. It was her target the one who Lord Aizen ordered to switch to their side. She knew she had to play her cards right and things might go better than when he was with her fraccion.

"Yeah I'm fine though I guess I should have paid better attention. If I had I would have made sure to have made sure to have a better meeting with a good looking guy like yourself."

Ichigo blushed a little at her words, but tried to play it off like it was nothing.

"Well I wasn't really paying much attention myself so uh sorry" he said not responding to her flirting. He decided to do the gentlemen thing and put his arm out to pull her up.

Tia saw that he was trying to play off her flirting but that didn't mean she was going to give up. So when he put his hand out she grabbed it and used a little more strength then a normal human girl and had him fall on her.

If someone was to walk by right now they would see a teenager lying on top of a young women. The boy was buried within the girls' breasts struggling about. Tia knew that she had him, but decided to tease him a little bit.

"Oh was this your plan the whole time. If you wanted to feel them all you had to do was ask." She said whispered to him seductively.

Ichigo felt like he was in heaven at the moment. Though he would never tell anybody this because he didn't want people to think he was a pervert. That's why he was trying to get up, but it seemed like she was holding his head still.

The saying all good things must come to an end decided to rear its ugly head as he felt three hands grab the back of his shirt and pull on it. Causing him to be launched up from her chest and onto the ground.

Ichigo then looked to see who it was that lifted him off his paradise, I mean helped him get off her. He then saw three people glaring at the girls still on the ground. Good news was he knew the people. Bad news was he knew the people. The three girls he had met the other day and who had kissed him. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung Sun.

He wasn't quite sure why but he felt terrified at the appearance of these three. It's not like he should feel ashamed right? I mean he just accidently fell into the large chest of a beautiful woman. '_Oh crap I have got to think of a better way to say that otherwise I'm going be leaving an imprint in the ground.'_

Ichigos thoughts were stopped when the three turned to face him each with their own fiery glare directed straight at him. If there glares could kill Ichigo would be six feet under right now. He couldn't say a word as he was paralyzed by fear of saying the wrong thing.

Finally after a full minute of silence Apacci decided to speak.

"So did you enjoy your time with our sister, Ichigo?" she asked with venom in her tone.

Ichigo visibly paled after hearing this. It would have been bad if it was a stranger, but now that its someone who they know worse someone who they are closely related to he will never hear the end of it.

"Ssshhheee your sister" Ichigo stuttered out in fear and a bit of shock. I mean seriously how many sisters did these girls have?

That's when the now identified sister got off the ground.

"Hello my name is Tia I am the eldest sister to these three. I'm guessing your name must be Ichigo since my sisters came home the other day practically going on and on about you." She said with a smirk as she saw the other three blush out of embarrassment_. 'That's what they get for interrupting my time with the target.' _

Ichigo was a bit shocked to hear this then the full ramification of her words hit him and he started to blush a bit as well_. 'Dammit I have got to stop doing that otherwise ill never hear the end of it from the guys' _

Sung Sun was the first to recover from her blush and immediately went to questioning Ichigo of why they found him the way they did.

"So Ichigo care to explain why we found your head buried in between our sisters breasts?" she asked in a 'you better answer it correctly or we will hurt you' tone.

Running his hand through his hand to try and clear his mind so he doesn't say something too stupid to them "Uh well I was walking around and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into her and knocked her down." He paused long enough for the three sisters to give a questioning glare towards the eldest and she nods agreeing with his story so far.

"Then when I went to go pick her up off the ground but I lost my balance and fell on her. But I tried to get up immediately" he said in order to save himself from these three.

The girls stared at him with a blank stare no showing what type of emotion they were on the inside. They could tell that he was being honest and it wasn't just because they could hear it in his voice. They might have gotten done with setting up the house faster than expected and decided to catch up with Harribel-sama. Then they saw said scene unfold and they weren't mad at that because it was an honest mistake. That is until they saw their leader purposely grab him into her chest and hold him in there even though he was trying to be a gentleman and trying to get up.

This really made this pissed. '_Leader or not who did she think she was doing that to my man'_ all three had thought when they each grabbed Ichigos shirt and flung him off of her. Now coming back to present time they figured they could finally leave Ichigo in the dark about seeing the before and not just the after.

"Alright Ichigo we will believe you on one condition." Said Mila Rose with a smirk on her face.

"Uh ok whats the condition?" asked a very confused Ichigo unaware what this one condition could be. He just hoped it wouldn't be embarrassing.

"You need to take me on a date tomorrow after school," she said with a finality in her voice as if she made up his mind for him.

He was about to answer her when he was interrupted by Apacci.

"What the hell do you mean take you out on a date? Why is it you he takes out on a date? She asked with pure anger coming out of her voice.

Then the sometimes voice of reason backs he up "For once I agree with Apacci. Tell me why it should be you to go on this date and not me." Sung Sun suggested.

Then like they always do they broke out into a giant argument with Ichigo just standing by watching this going on. That was until a certain eldest sister stopped it.

"ENOUGH!" walking over to the three girls who became quite at the sound of their older sister.

"Here's what's going to happen. You" she points at Ichigo "Are going to take all of my sisters out on a date during these next three days." Just as Mila Rose had spoken with finality in her voice so had she.

She then grabbed her sisters and started dragging them back to their house, but not without saying one last thing.

"If you do a good job with them maybe I'll even go on a date with you." With that they went down the street and headed home.

For the second time that family had left him frozen and confused in the middle of the street. Then all of the events finally caught up to Ichigo.

"What the hell just happened!"

**Sorry for short chapter, but I'm gonna try and make the date chapter longer. Though it may take a while since school is back on Monday.**


End file.
